


put on a show

by orphan_account



Category: Actor RPF, IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT (Movies - Muschietti) RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the continuation to "the effects of vodka" by gothqm (orphan_account)it's approximately three months since wyatt had taken to twitch to perform his camboy show. just read.
Relationships: Jaeden Lieberher | Jaeden Martell/Wyatt Oleff
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	put on a show

it was safe to say wyatt had definitely not recovered from his mishap three months ago.

he was curled up in bed, thinking about how it was reckless of him to do such a thing. he hadn't even lightly tapped a bottle of vodka since that night.

he displayed himself for thousands of people to see.

normally he wouldn't mind, as he mostly did it for strangers, but he exposed himself to his fans. his most loyal viewers.

he had his twitch account terminated due to the nudity, of course.

but god, that didn't stop the awyatt server. the discord messages were constant and non-stop.

**yathmermaid** _  
"when's wyatt gonna fuck himself on twitch again?"_

**randomdiscorduser** _  
__"god, it was so hot to watch wyatt get himself off."_

**wyattoleffstan** _  
"did you guys see what jaeden was saying?"_

wyatt ended up deleting his server. he'd just tried laying low for the next few days, not wanting to see anyone.

but he couldn't deny that he liked it.

he liked showing himself to all those people.

but oh good fucking lord, his favorite part was when jaeden..

when jaeden said those words to him.

when he felt like jaeden's baby boy.

shit.. when jaeden even gave him permission to cum.

but today was the day.

wyatt had to perform again.

or else he'd be punished. and he hated being punished.

but this time, wyatt.. oh, he had a devious thought.

this time, he was going to stream himself on twitch on purpose. but he wanted someone with him. he didn't want to listen to anybody else. he wanted to get manhandled on stream.

"fuck.." wyatt swore quietly, his cock twitching in his pants at the simple thought of his mischievous idea. wyatt quickly sat up and grabbed his phone. he opened the contacts app and inhaled deeply.

he clicked the contact by the name of "jaeden martell" and pressed the call button.

it rung for a good 10 seconds before he heard a soft "hello?"

god, how wyatt loved the sound of jaeden's voice. it was like

"h-hey, jaeden."

wyatt was nervous, his thighs were already trembling and clenching together as his cock leaked pre-cum in his boxers.

"oh.. hey wyatt. did you need something?"

_just your long, thick cock in my fucking ass._

"i-i was just wondering i-if.. you could come over soon?"

there was a brief pause, as jaeden needed a second to consider his response.

"i- um.. yeah.. yeah, how soon?"

_right fucking now, or else i'll blow my load in my fucking pants._

"pr-pretty soon, please."

jaeden exhaled notably into his phone.

"i'll be there in half an hour."

and for that half an hour, wyatt was kicking his legs in the air.

i mean, what else could he do? he had a gigantic boner in his pants and was waiting for jaeden to relieve him.

eventually, wyatt heard a quiet "ding" emit from his phone.

it was jaeden just saying he was outside.

wyatt felt something swirl in his stomach. he didn't know what it was but he didn't mind it a lot.

after reading the text, wyatt skipped downstairs and towards the front door, trying his hardest to conceal the erection that had made itself very prominent in his sweatpants.

wyatt swung open the door, to reveal jaeden standing, his face having a nervous expression.

jaeden, himself, wasn't too sure about going over to wyatt's place. especially after what he had said to wyatt on the stream.

"hi jae," wyatt said hesitantly, moving so that he was able to welcome jaeden inside.

jaeden nervously smiled at wyatt on his way inside, slightly jumping when he heard wyatt close the door and lock it.

"hey wy.. was there any reason you-"

jaeden's sentence was abruptly stopped by wyatt's lips pressed against his.

wyatt held onto jaeden's shoulders, making sure the male opposite him would stay still while he kissed him.

when wyatt pulled back, jaeden had a surprised look on his face.

"what was that..?" jaeden whispered. he had to ask; he did not expect to arrive and have wyatt just kiss him.

"i wanted to rile you up a bit," wyatt responded in a soft tone, his hand going to apply pressure against jaeden's crotch.

jaeden could feel his cheeks burn up, already knowing that they would be at LEAST a rosy pink.

"i-i.."

jaeden had no idea how to respond to wyatt's sudden forwardness. surely, this could not be the same nervous person he was on the phone with a couple minutes prior.

"quit acting as if you didn't want to make me cum three months ago."

that's what made something inside of jaeden click, his eyes suddenly moving up and down wyatt's body.

"shut up, wyatt.." jaeden muttered under his breath, but somehow managed for his mutter to be audible to wyatt.

wyatt smirked at jaeden's words as his hand fumbled with the waistband of jaeden's sweatpants. he wanted to hear jaeden say more vulgar things for him.

"why? you gonna do something about it.. _daddy_?" wyatt said teasingly, which made jaeden grunt in response.

"didn't you think i looked so good that night? fucking myself on stream?" wyatt whispered as seductively as he could, and that was it for jaeden.

he had immediately ran his hands down wyatt's hips and groped him, which elicited a quiet yelp from the male.

"what's the real reason you called me here, you whore?" jaeden said with a slight hostile tone. he was also relieved to regain his dominance and confidence.

wyatt whined as he pushed his ass back into jaeden's awaiting hands. "wanted you to fuck me.. on camera. help me put on a show, daddy."

jaeden bit his lip, the thought of fucking wyatt for thousands of people to see was super arousing to him. sure he normally got about a hundred viewers, but the last time wyatt was live, it skyrocketed. it would most definitely be hot too.

"are you gonna do it?" wyatt asked quietly, his dick twitching in his sweatpants as he was starting to get impatient, already starting to wiggle the pair of pants off.

jaeden looked wyatt up and down for another second before nodding. "fine.. i want the world to see how much of a slut you can be."

wyatt couldn't hold back the moan that came out of his mouth, obviously as a reaction to jaeden's words.

jaeden took this as a sign to continue, pressing his face in the crook of wyatt's neck, placing gentle kisses along his neck.

wyatt wrapped his arms around jaeden's neck, clinging onto the prominently more dominant male as he kissed his neck.

jaeden immediately pulled his face back when he felt wyatt's arms. "what the fuck are you doing?" jaeden asked, which made wyatt quietly whimper in submission.

"i-is this not-"

"did i say you could touch me, baby?" jaeden said, which made wyatt huff.

"c-can we just go to my room? so you can-"

"i really don't need to be told twice on what to do, wy."

wyatt gulped at jaeden's words before nodding.

with that, jaeden had picked wyatt up, and carried him to the bedroom.

of course, while wyatt was setting up the camera and such, jaeden was looking around, poking through the box of sex toys that wyatt still had; the same ones he had seen his friend use on the twitch stream.

when wyatt finished, he turned his head around to peer over his shoulder to look at jaeden.

"you're so fucking nosy, you know that?"

jaeden jumped at the sudden accusation, holding the glass dildo that he had watched wyatt use three months ago.

wyatt's face burned up as he walked over and took it from jaeden's hand. "quit going through my shit."

jaeden scoffed playfully before grabbing a handful of wyatt's ass "sure.. if that means i'll get to fuck you sooner."

wyatt flinched at the ass grab but then nodded.

"we have to be in camera view, obviously."

jaeden nodded while wyatt leaned closer to his computer screen to check the time.

_6:42 PM_

wyatt wiggled his hips around as he could practically feel jaeden's eyes glued to his ass.

jaeden realized what wyatt was doing and huffed childishly.

"quit doing that if you're gonna take your sweet time getting ready for me to fuck you."

wyatt let out a snort at jaeden's word choice. "i don't think i've ever heard you speak like that."

"three months ago, on twitch. yes, you have."

wyatt rolled his eyes at his computer screen, not wanting to face jaeden yet as he began typing on his keyboard into his web browser.

T W I T C H . T V

enter.

the twitch home screen appeared on wyatt's computer screen.

since wyatt had had his account terminated, he had to make a new account.

awyattv2 seemed like a nice user for this new account.

after wyatt had finished confirming his email and such, he turned around to look at jaeden.

"legs spread while sitting on your chair, baby." jaeden said firmly, glaring down at wyatt hungrily. and when wyatt did as he was told, he could feel the blood stir in his groin. memories of three months ago, watching wyatt fuck himself. how he desperately wished it was his cock moving in and out of wyatt's hole instead of the glass dildo.

wyatt could tell jaeden was getting turned on by the drool starting to fall out of his mouth. "close your mouth, jae." wyatt said with a slight squeak at the end of his words, feeling a bit vulnerable as his hole was completely visible to jaeden's pervy eyes.

jaeden immediately shut his mouth, his jaw clenching tightly as he made his way over and hovered over wyatt, his eyes staring down at wyatt's small ones.

"you're absolutely stunning when you look like this.." jaeden whispered seductively, already starting to tug down his boxers and sweatpants in one pull.

wyatt put his hand on jaeden's chest, giving his friend a gentle smile.

"easy there, tiger. give me my phone."

jaeden immediately grabbed wyatt's phone from his desk and handed it to the bottom.

wyatt hummed a soft tone once in content before unlocking his phone and opening the instagram app.

he swiped rightwards to display the story options and the camera. he took a quick candid of jaeden, which made him blush because jaeden looked super hot in the picture due to the arousal pretty evident on jae's face, and posted it onto his story with the text "watch my twitch stream on awyattv2," followed by the link to the stream.

immediately, wyatt looked over at his computer screen and saw that people were beginning to join quickly, probably due to the fact that jaeden was in the story and looked ready to fuck someone hard.

jaeden turned his head to peer over his own shoulder in order to stare at the rising viewer count, but quickly turned his attention back to wyatt.

wyatt was looking back at jaeden, before raising his hand to point at the mouse.

"cl-click begin stream, please." wyatt whispered quietly, his voice sounding a little unsure. he may not seem it, but he was a little shocked that jaeden would agree so quickly to fuck him in front of a bunch of people over the internet.

jaeden let out a soft nervous chuckle as he pulled his shirt off first, revealing his chest to the male under him as he did what wyatt told him to; jae moved the cursor towards the button that read "begin stream" and left clicked.

immediately, jaeden and wyatt could see themselves on the stream; jaeden, his back muscles just barely showing, and wyatt, whose arms were still wrapped around jaeden's neck.

"inside.." wyatt whispered needily, wiggling his hips closer to jaeden's groin. jaeden turned his head back to pay attention to his baby boy and nodded, smiling down at wy.

"anything for you, baby.." jaeden whispered as he put his fingers against wyatt's lips.

"suck." jae demanded, which made wyatt blush. jaeden showing how dominant he was, was a truly a big turn-on, but he'd probably never admit it vocally.

wyatt immediately took the digits into his mouth, eagerly getting his saliva all over them to lube the fingers up properly.

as much as he would love for jaeden to fuck him rough and dry, he knew it would probably hurt like a bitch the following morning and he didn't want to deal with that.

"oh.. wy.. you look simply gorgeous.." jaeden praised quietly, staring at wyatt in awe. god, seeing his best friend like this had him all worked up.

wyatt smiled at jae's praise before moving his head a little to look over at the chat.

**yathmermaid**  
okay i may be a lesbian but..

**randomtwitchuser  
** on god this is gonna put me in therapy

**staymad  
** you just love to see it!

**wyattoleffstan**  
this is so mf hot

**adv1ls  
** holy shit this is amazing

wyatt hummed around jae's fingers happily as he read the comments, whining upsetly when jaeden pulled them out of his mouth.

"you have such a cute mouth. i'll have to use that later.. but for now.."

jaeden pressed his now slick fingers against wyatt's perineum, lowering it towards wyatt's hole, making wy squirm under jaeden.

"please.. need to feel you.."

jaeden's already visible smile grew larger at wyatt's needy words, slowly pushing his digits inside of wyatt gently as he wanted to see how wyatt would react to getting what he asked for.

unsurprisingly, wyatt moaned quietly and arched his back away from the back of his seat, his thighs trembling. his legs might've even clenched together, had jae's hand not quickly press itself onto wyatt's thigh and gently run his palm up and down the smooth skin.

"j-jae.. den.. jaed-den.." wyatt cried quietly, his bottom lip trembling. for someone who fingers themself and plays with sex toys, wyatt was so incredibly needy and easily wrecked, just over two fingers.

jaeden pushed his fingers further into wyatt's hole, eliciting a quiet groan from wy.

"f-uck.." wyatt whispered, already feeling breathless from the two fingers.

jaeden chuckled to himself, liking the effect he was having on wyatt. especially how wyatt looked while displaying how he was feeling. he could probably just cum from staring at wyatt's face when he gets penetrated.

"pl-please.."

jaeden, as a response, spread his fingers apart in an attempt to spread wyatt's hole wide, which made wyatt give out a whimper of submission.

when wyatt could feel jaeden's fingers go back to their original state, he whined.

and then he felt the movement again.

wyatt let out a moan, not expecting jaeden to move so suddenly.

god, how wyatt was riveting in the feeling of being scissored by jaeden.

never did he think that the jaeden martell would be hovered over him, scissoring him, on a twitch live stream.

but he wasn't complaining; he loved it.

"jae-jaeden.. f-feels good.."

jaeden grunted in response, too focused on making sure wyatt was enjoying the preparation as much as he was.

eventually, jae had worked a third finger into wyatt's hole, loosening the male's hole up expertly.

after a while of prepping wy, jaeden gently and slowly pulled his fingers out of wyatt's hole for a clean exit.

and then jae moved up.

and pressed his precum-slicked cock against wyatt's prepped hole.

"h-holy fuck.. pl-please, jae.." wyatt begged, already desperately trying to rut his hips back against jaeden's, desperate to get his ass fucked.

wyatt's lips quivered with need, quickly peering over jaeden's shoulder to read the chat again. there were so many messages flying by.

**d1kst41n**  
hurry up and get to it

**martellhardstan**  
hurry up jaeden and fuck wyatt's brains out

**staymad**  
you heard wy fuck him already!

wyatt hummed as he pulled back to smile cheekily at jaeden.

"ch-chat wants you t-to stick it i-in me." wyatt whispered, his thighs shaking as he was so god damn horny and had a painful boner from not having it touched.

jaeden smirked as he began pushing his length in; the mixture of saliva and pre-cum were able to act as a good substitute for lube so that it wasn't incredibly painful for wyatt and so it was easy for jaeden.

wyatt gasped quietly at the sensation; his glass dildo definitely did not get him prepared enough to feel an actual cock. it felt even better than any of his toys.

"f-feels good.." wyatt moaned into jaeden's ear, tightening his grip around jaeden as his legs wrapped around his waist, now basically attached to jae's body.

when jae finally bottomed out (which took a lifetime, it felt like), it was the best sensation he could ever feel. the mixture of arousal and pride. it was incredible.

"fu-fuck me, jaeden.."

jaeden growled as he pulled his hips back, only to strongly thrust forward, his hips pressed against wyatt's ass again.

"holy sh-shit.. aga-again..!" wyatt mewled, the spark of pleasure he felt was addictive; so he wanted to feel it again.

"depends. are you gonna be a good boy for me?" jaeden asked, staring down at wyatt like a piece of meat.

wyatt immediately nodded in response to jaeden's question, trying to rut his hips against jaeden's in order to pleasure himself.

jae couldn't help but bite his lip at the sight of wyatt trying to fuck himself on his cock, but then nodded hesitantly.

"ride me, then." jae said as he slowly pulled out of wyatt and picked him up, sitting down on wy's chair and placing wyatt in his lap.

wyatt turned so that the front of his body was facing the camera.

jaeden sat up so that his chin was rested on wyatt's shoulder, holding his cock in place as wyatt lifted his hips up and impaled himself onto it.

"f-fuck.." wyatt groaned, his thighs shaking until jaeden placed one hand on wy's waist and the other on his inner thigh.

"touch yourself for the stream, baby.."

wyatt obediently wrapped a hand around his own dick, slowly starting to stroke himself as he began slowly bouncing up and down on jae's shaft.

"such a good boy.. you love riding daddy's cock, don't you?"

"y-yes.. oh yes..!" wyatt responded breathlessly, arching his back a little more when jae pressed his chest against him.

"you gonna cum soon, baby? tighten that cute little hole for me?" jaeden spat, using the vulgar language that he knew turned wyatt on.

"m-maybe- if-if you keep talking like that.."

jaeden grunted as he thrust his hips up into wyatt, resulting in a moan from wy.

"f-fuck.."

wyatt whined quietly, picking the pace of his bounces up.

"pl-please.. go-god.."

the pride that jae felt boosted his ego immensely, his hands tightening their grip on wyatt's body as he thrusted back up into wyatt.

the sound of moans, pants, groans, and grunts filled the room and the noises were definitely picked up by the mic. 

but as wyatt's eyes read over the chat in his haze of arousal, he could just barely make out what one comment had said.

**finnskata**  
am i dreaming?

wyatt could feel his face heat up as he realized another one of his closest friends was watching him with something in his ass.

jaeden read it too, and then pressed his lips against wyatt's neck, both hands now rested on wyatt's waist.

"n-no.. y-you aren't.." wyatt responded in between his moans and pants, continuing to keep his eyes planted on the chat in case finn was gonna say anything else.

**finnskata**  
i bet you'd love getting facefucked. so pretty with your lips wrapped around my dick.

wyatt involuntarily let out a submissive whimper, his jaw dropping slightly as he drooled at the thought.

it eventually led to wyatt slowing his bouncing and stroking to fantasize about finn's dick in his mouth.

when jaeden realized wyatt had slowed down, he immediately began thrusting back up into wyatt with determination and speed.

wyatt had then turned into a moaning mess, his body unable to handle the immense pleasure of the words he had previously heard, and the actions being formed to his body.

wyatt quickly turned his head to look at jaeden.

"j-jae.. gonna cum.. finn-"

"cum for us, wyatt.." jae whispered, cutting him off before he could speak any more. he could feel himself also approach his climax, wanting to get wyatt off before he, himself, came though.

wyatt turned his head back to read the chat, wanting to see if finn had said anything when he was speaking to jaeden.

**finnskata**  
do it. cum for us, wyatt. just like the little slut that you are. so desperate to get fucked.

wyatt let out a particularly loud moan as he came into his own fist, his hole clenching all around jaeden's length.

jaeden let out a quiet moan into wyatt's ear as he came harshly, his fingers digging into wyatt's waist as he emptied his load inside of wy.

after wyatt and jaeden finished catching their breath, wyatt looked back at the camera and gave it a small smile.

"sweet dreams.." wyatt said calmly as he leaned forward and ended the stream.

he turned his head around to look at jaeden and whistled quietly.

this was gonna be one hell of a mess to clean up.


End file.
